Fairest
by TheAlmightyRah
Summary: After 12 years of being safely hidden from evil, 18 year old Cat Ambrosius runs away, and ends up becoming a member of Fairy Tail. Friendships are made, a special relationship with a certain Fire Dragon Slayer is ignited, and Cat finally begins to feel safe and loved again. But when you're the baby sister of the most evil Mage of all time, you can never stay safe for too long..
1. Ecaterina

**"The fact is that we have no way of knowing if the person who we _think _we are is at the core of our being. Are you a decent girl with the potential to someday become an evil monster, or are you an evil monster that thinks it's a decent girl?"  
**

**- Derek Landy. **

**Prologue: Ecaterina**

**12 Years Prior**

It was the beginning of spring, and it was truly beginning to look beautiful in the environment surrounding six year old Cat Ambrosius. Her mother had finally let her go outside after her lessons were finished for the day, and she immediately took advantage of it. She ran into her bedroom and slipped on her favorite tutu, and her colorful tank top to match it. She then slipped on her play shoes and ran back out of her bedroom, making her way towards the door before her mother stopped her.

"Remember what I said, baby. Stay close to the house." Stefani Ambrosius said. Cat nodded quickly and got out of her mom's grip.

"I know mommy!" She said, running towards the door again. She opened it and ran out of the little cottage, making her way towards the rural meadow that a couple of feet away.

Stefani walked over to the window and watched her daughter play alone in the fields, with a huge smile on her face. Oh, how she wished she could go back to the days where she was carefree, and not fearing for the life of hers or her loved ones. She watched Cat pick up a dead flower and moved her fingers around it, instantly bringing it back to life. The brownish sunflower suddenly turned back to its lively yellow color, and Cat cheered happily, twirling around in circles. Cat continued to twirl around in circles, humming a tune out loud that Stefani couldn't figure out. She finally fell to the grass after becoming dizzy from spinning, and began laughing. Stefani sighed with relief and walked back to her kitchen, taking out pots and pans to prepare for dinner.

It had came suddenly, but the skies above Cat went from being bright, blue and clear, to gray and cloudy. The gray didn't stay for long, and the sky began turning into a black-purplish color. Cat stood up slowly and looked up, trying to figure out what was about to happen. It was no longer a little breeze, now the wind was beginning to blow ferociously, to the point where she felt like she was going to fly away. Some of the sunflowers in the field flew off of its sturdy stems, hitting Cat across the face.

"Caterina!" She heard Stefani call out frantically from the front door step. Cat whipped her head around and saw her mother beckoning her to come. She began running towards the house, when she stumbled and almost fell on her face. When she finally got to the house, Stefani picked her up and walked inside of the house quickly, slamming the door shut behind them and locking it.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Cat asked innocently.

"Let's go, baby. I have to pack your things." Stefani answered, taking her towards her bedroom.

"Pack for what? Are we leaving?" Cat asked. Stefani didn't answer right away, she continued taking out multiple outfits and underwear for Cat and stuffing it in one of her bags. Cat looked out of the window and saw lightning in the sky, and looked back at her mother, who was still focused on packing her things.

"Mommy why are you packing my things?" Cat asked again.

"It's...it's time for you to go baby." Stefani answered.

"Go where? Where am I going?" Cat said. The remaining light that was coming from outside began to fade away slowly, as a thick black fog began surrounding the house.

"Shit, they found us..." Stefani muttered nervously as she looked around for anything else valuable.

"Mommy you said a bad word." Cat said.

"I'm sorry...I have to get you out of here baby." Stefani stopped packing momentarily and kneeled down to Cat's level, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Some very bad people are on their way here to try and take you away. You gotta promise you'll never let them catch you." Stefani said.

"What about you? Are you coming with me?" Cat asked.

"I..." Stefani couldn't answer.

"Mommy? You're coming with me, right?"

The sound of something banging against their front door caused both of them to jump, and Stefani immediately picked up Cat again, running out of her bedroom and taking her to their closet near their bathroom. Stefani opened the door and blasted the wall of the closet, causing it to break apart. The hole lead to the outside of the house, and Stefani put her back down.

"You have to go, Cat." Stefani pleaded.

"Go where? Mommy what's going on?" Cat began to cry.

"Caterina, please just listen to me. I've taught you a lot, but I haven't taught or told you everything about your self. You have to make sure the bad people don't take you away. You run from them, or you fight them. And you aren't strong enough yet to control your true powers to fight them. You have to run until you find somewhere safe, okay?" Stefani whispered, which was followed by another loud bang on their front door.

"O-Okay..." Cat was still crying.

"And you may not remember everything I taught you, but please remember this. You are not a monster. No matter what anybody says, you are not a monster. You didn't chose to be like this..." Stefani cast a spell over her, and Cat suddenly felt lightheaded.

"Go, baby. I love you so much, and I'm sorry. I really am. I thought we were safe...go straight through the Jacore Forest. When you get out, there should be a little town on the other side. I cast an emergency navigation spell on you, and good friends of mine who lives in the town is going to find you. I want you to stay with them, okay?" Stefani finished, and Cat nodded in agreement.

Stefani hugged her daughter, and Cat got on her knees to crawl out of the hole. Once she was out, Cat turned around and looked at her mother one more time, tears falling from her face. Stefani blew a kiss and mouthed "I love you", before turning around and walking out of the closet. Cat put her backpack around her shoulders, and immediately began running towards the forest behind the house, through the black fog.

Back in the cottage, Stefani placed a magic shield around the entire house, but it was immediately shattered by the last, and loudest bang on her front door, causing it to break entirely. A group of people suddenly ran in and surrounded her. Two more men walked inside, purposely knocking one of her glass cups on the ground.

"Hello Stefani." One of the men, who was dressed in a black cloak said.

"Rin." Was all Stefani said back.

"Where is she?" Rin asked.

"She's gone." Stefani answered.

"Aw, really? You're seriously not going to let me get to her. What a shame, I mean she is my own daughter."

"Stop talking like you want to take care of her, because you haven't been in her life for six years. All you want is her power. But Cat is gone, and I'll be damned if I let you capture her." Stefani said.

"Are you threatening me, woman? You don't remember almost being crushed by me when Ecaterina was in your womb?!" Rin warned her. "I only spared your life for hers."

"You only spared my life because you foresaw the great power Cat is going to obtain." Stefani sneered. "You're not getting her."

"If I don't, my son will eventually find her. As soon as he finds out his baby sister has entered the world, he will soon hunt for the Princess of Death."

Stefani's heart ached at that name. The horrid name that the magic world had already dubbed her baby girl. It was monstrous, and Cat was far from a monster. The spell Stefani had placed on her daughter when she was born had prevented Cat from even experiencing an inkling of that evil power. But, if the wrong person got a hold of her, that spell would be shattered, and Cat would turn into an unstoppable, powerful evil entity.

"My daughter is not a monster. It is not her fault she was born with that, and I refuse to make her experience that kind of destructive power. As long as I'm living and breathing, it will not happen." Stefani said.

"Oh? Do you want me to arrange a quick funeral for you?" A black sphere began forming around Rin's hand.

"You can try." Stefani said, as a similar white sphere began forming around hers.

"All of you." Rin turned to his subordinates. "Go into the Jacore Forest to find my daughter. Search every piece of of greenery. Now!"

The rest of the men in the house suddenly ran out, and ran towards the dark forest behind the cottage. Stefani swallowed hard and closed her eyes, praying silently. Please let my daughter be safe. Do not let them find her.

"Once I kill you and find her, it'll all be over. Ecaterina will finally be with her daddy." Rin said, charging towards her.

"Over my dead body." Stefani spat, charging towards him as well.

* * *

"Find her! Rin does not want us to come back empty handed!"

Cat crawled into a small hole under a fallen tree and hid there, breathing heavily. She was confused, scared for her life, cold and hungry. Her little body shivered violently as she tried to warm up her hands by breathing into them. The sounds of footsteps around her continued, as the unknown continued to look for her.

"She's not here...where the hell could she be?" One voice said.

"Who knows, there is no way out of this forest. She's probably dead already." Another voice said.

"A little six year old girl in a dark forest like this? Yeah, she's definitely beasts' dinner. Let's go back."

"If the boss finds out we don't have her, he'll be upset."

"Well then he should've told us to go after her as soon as he entered the house. Come on."

Cat held her breath until she heard the footsteps eventually fade away, and stop all together. They're gone...she thought as she slowly crawled out of the hole. She stood up and looked around, seeing nothing but darkness around her.

"L-light make..." Cat shivered. "Luminate."

Her body suddenly lit up a bright, white color, and it suddenly wasn't dark around her anymore. The navigation spell her mother had put on her made her go a certain way, and she followed it. It had felt like she was walking for hours, and her little legs were starting to hurt bad. Her stomach growled loudly, and she was still dirty from crawling on the ground. To make matters worse, it had started raining, and she had began to get wet. _Mommy...where am I? I'm so cold..._she thought as tears welled up in her eyes again.

Another two hours passed, and Cat felt like she was going to pass out. She stumbled over a tree branch and fell flat on her face. The sinking, muddy and wet ground felt nasty under her, but she was too exhausted to move. _I can't...stop...gotta keep moving...like mommy said..._she thought as she began crawling forward. She didn't get too far before she finally saw an opening, a clearing. The lights from the town not too far ahead made her smile weakly, she was finally out of that dark forest. The Luminate magic she was using to light up her body began to slowly fade as she made her way out of the forest.

"I'm...out..." She squeaked, before passing out.

* * *

_"This has to be her...looks how big she's gotten! She's so cute..."_

_"She looks like a mixture of both of them, unfortunately.."_

_"Yeah but she looks more like Stefani. Come on Macobe, let's bring her home. It must be time."_

_"Right."_

Cat opened her eyes and saw that she was in a bedroom. It wasn't hers...which meant that everything that happened the night before was not a dream. Two people, an older man and woman, were looking down at her. The woman had a sweet smile on her face, and the man wore a stern expression.

"Thank goodness, you're finally awake." The woman said, caressing her face. "Are you okay, Cat?"

"W-Where am I?" Cat squeaked.

"You're safe." The man said.

"My...my mommy..." Cat trailed off.

"Your mommy made sure you were absolutely safe before she sent you off. She didn't want the bad people catching you, so she wants you to stay with us." The woman said.

"Is she okay?" Cat asked.

The woman sighed and looked down, and the man spoke up quickly.

"S-She's fine. I know it's hard for you to understand Cat, but your mom did what was best. You'll see her again someday, okay? Don't worry." He said.

"Uh-okay..." Cat said, still confused about everything that was happening.

"I'm Celia, and this is Macobe." The woman said, introducing herself and the man.

"Ecaterina." Cat said almost immediately, causing both of them to chuckle.

"We know exactly who you are, baby girl." Celia said. "We're very good friends with your mom. We haven't seen you since you were born...you look just like her. Beautiful."

"Thank you, ma'am." Cat said.

"So polite." Macobe smiled, roughing up Cat's hair. "Stefani taught you good manners."

"Are you hungry, Cat? I got some lunch being made, it should be done in about 10 minutes."

"Yes please?"

"Alrighty. I'll go check on it." Celia said, standing up and walking out of the room.

"I'll let you get a little more rest before lunch is ready." Macobe smiled and left out of the room as well.

Cat had tons of questions, but all she wanted to do is go back to sleep. She laid back on the huge bed and closed her eyes.

**_Everything is okay. You're safe now baby girl._**

Cat opened her eyes back up again and looked around. The room was still empty, but she could have sworn she heard a voice. Her mother's voice.

"M-Mommy?" She called out.

**_Yes, I'm talking to you in your head baby. Lay down, get some rest. I'm okay. I want you to listen to everything Macobe and Celia says, okay? They're going to take care of you, and keep you safe for now on. _**

"Okay." She whispered.

**_Remember what I said Caterina. You are not a monster, no matter what anybody says, you understand_****_me?_**

"Yes ma'am..." Cat whispered as she drifted off to sleep again.

**Ecaterina (E-ca-ter-ina): Romanian form of Greek Aikaterine, meaning "pure."**


	2. Levy McGarden

**Chapter One: Levy McGarden**

**Present Day**

"That was okay, but there are some people in the back who are still half steps behind everyone else. Everyone needs to be in synch, especially on the hook."

18 year old Cat walked from the front of the dance line, to the back. She stood in the middle of the line, stretching her arms out.

"Cat, I need you to stay there and help everyone in the back catch up." Her dance team coach, Tina Justine said. Cat nodded in agreement and Tina pressed play on her music player again. "I want everyone to watch Cat do this hook, and then she's gonna help you guys get it right. Let's go!"

The hook to "Unbroken" by Demi Lovato began playing, and Cat immediately began moving her body to the beat. When the techno beat dropped, she began moving her arms and hips in a rhythmic motion with the rest of the team looking at her in awe. She was captain of her school's dance team, for the simple that whenever she moved her body, she stole the spotlight. It was nothing short of amazing, how she was able to easily do any type of dance, to any type of music. From jazz, to hip hop, to tap...Cat could surprisingly do it all like it was child's play. She had finished dancing and looked at the girls behind her, and smiled.

"Come on ya'll," She panted. "Do it again with me."

"Okay!" The majority of them said.

This continued for the next hour, until dance practice was offically over for the day. Tina congratulated everyone for doing a good job, and told them goodnight before leaving out of the school's dance studio herself. Cat walked over to her bag near the mirror and sat next to it, unlacing her sneakers.

"Hey Cat." Cat recognized that voice without even looking. It was one of her good friends, Alicia Saintime.

"Hey Leesh." Cat looked up at her and smiled. "You did good today."

"Not as good as you, girl." Alicia shrugged. "Look we were wondering if you wanted to go out to the movies with us tonight."

"Eh, I wish I could baby girl." Cat slipped on her winter boots and stood back up, placing her hair into a new ponytail. "I kinda promised Ms. Celia and Mr. M I'd be home after dance practice today. Maybe another time?"

"Sure. I'm about to be out for the night, I'll text you later?" Alicia said.

"Okay, sounds good."

Cat waved goodbye to the rest of her friends/teammates and finished getting her own things together. She pulled her hoodie over her head and grabbed her school bag, placing it on her back. She walked out of the dance studio, and made her way out of her school.

She didn't live too far from her house, so she walked to and from school the majority of the time. It took all but ten minutes for her to get there, and she walked inside, expecting to smell dinner on the stove like always. Instead, the house was pretty dark, excluding the light coming from the living room lamp.

"Ms. Celia? Mr. M? I'm home..." She called out as she walked inside and closed the door behind her. She walked through the living room and the kitchen, and still didn't see anyone.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Cat said. "Ugh, I hope they didn't tell me to come home early for no reason." She sighed.

She dropped her bag on the floor near her couch and made her way to the back of the house, where their bedrooms were located. It was dark back there as well, when she suddenly stopped walking. Her senses suddenly spiked, and it felt like another force of energy was in the house with her.

"Who's there." She commanded.

An unknown man suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her to jump back.

"What the—?!" She said.

"You knew I was here. It's nice to know you haven't fully forgotten about your powers." He said lowly.

"Who are you? And where are my foster parents?" She said.

"You are in no position to ask me questions, but I will still answer the first one. My name is Osagi King, and I am going to be the one taking you on this lovely breezy night." He said, smiling wickedly.

Her senses kicked in, and she stepped back, getting into a defensive stance.

"What do you mean, take me? I'm not going anywhere with you." She said.

"Oh, but you are, young Ecaterina. Your father has been searching 12 long years for you. Celia and Macobe did a good job hiding you, cloaking your magic power to make it hard to detect you. But when you have someone like me whose been taught to destroy those kinds of things, finding you was actually kind of easy. I did what your own father couldn't do for over a decade."

"My father? I don't have a father...a biological one, at least." Cat said, which she really felt was true. Macobe was as close to a father-figure than anyone else in her life.

"But you do. Do you want to meet him? He's missed you, sweet Cat." Osagi said.

"I..." Cat trailed off. _Wait..do I? I didn't even know I had a father...maybe I should go—_

_**Caterina, NO! Do not go with this man!**_

Cat stopped in mid thought and blinked surprisingly. _That voice...I haven't heard it in years..._

"Mom?" She whispered.

"You say something?" Osagi asked.

"Uh, n-no..."

_**Don't go with him, do you hear me? You need to get out of there, you're in danger baby girl. He's with the people who want to kill you!**_

"I'm not going with you." Cat said, shaking her head.

"Oh, what a pity. I thought asking nicely might work..." Osagi snapped his finger and a hologram appeared in front of her. In the hologram was Celia and Macobe, who were both chained to a brick wall.

"Ms. Celia! Mr. Macobe!" She shrieked, and then looked at Osagi angrily. "What did you do to them?!"

"Nothing yet, but Rin has a special plan for them." Osagi smirked.

"Cat...please run..." Macobe breathed out from the hologram.

"You're not safe...you need...to get away from here!" Celia coughed out.

"Alright, I think you two have talked enough." Osagi said, snapping his fingers again. The hologram faded away and he looked back at Cat. "You're coming with me, Ecaterina."

"The hell I am." Cat cocked her hand back and punched him in the face, as hard as she could. A huge glimmering light shot from her hand when it connected to his face, and blew both of them back. She fell through the glass coffee table and groaned in pain. She stood up slowly and shook the glass off her hand, pulling sharred piece of it that was impaled in her side.

"Dammit! I forgot how powerful that was.." She looked at Osagi's immobile body and sighed with relief.

That's my girl. Now, get out of there. He's not defeated just yet.

Cat obeyed her mother's voice and immediately grabbed the same bag she had came home with, exiting out of the door quickly. She had no idea where she was going, but she felt her feet moving in a certain direction.

"W-Where am I going?" She asked out loud to no one.

"You won't get me down that easy! Now I'm upset!" Osagi's voice boomed from behind her.

Before she could even turn around fully, he clapped his hands together and a large black blast shoot from them, hitting her. She flew back a couple of feet and tried to land on her own, but tripped and fell on her stomach instead. Sitting up as quick as she could, Osagi appeared in front of her and went to hit her, but she quickly moved out of the way, standing back up. He turned around and looked at her, a black aura forming around his body.

"Rin wants me to bring you back alive, but I don't think he'll mind your corpse." He growled, forming a huge black ball in between his hands.

_Oh no!_ Cat said in her head as her heart sank. The black ball had gotten bigger, and he finally threw it towards her.

"Light Make Shield!" She cried out, just as the ball gotten close enough.

Her body lit up white suddenly, and the light immersed from it, forming a huge shield around her. The black ball was destroyed immediately upon impact, and the light formed its own ball. Cat moved her hand and the light suddenly flew towards Osagi, blowing him up upon impact. Once she knew he was gone and defeated, she fell back on the floor, landing on her butt.

"12 years of doing nothing...and now I suddenly had to fight someone from a dark guild." She breathed out. "...I have to get out of here."

She looked around at the half-destroyed building to her right, and the water shooting up into where the fire hydrant used to be. The pavement around her was completely destroyed as well, and there were tons of holes and cracks in the ground. Cat stood back up seconds later and began walking again, but still had no idea where her feet were suddenly taking her.

She had gotten to her town's railroad station minutes later, and looked up at the sign for a couple of seconds before walking inside. When she was in, she noticed that the only train that was running that night was the one of Magnolia Town. Cat sighed and reached into her bag to search for any type of jewels she had left over. She pulled out 170 jewels exactly, and walked up to the ticket booth.

"Guess I'm going to Magnolia Town..." She said, placing all of her jewels on the counter. "One ticket please?"

"You're short 30 jewels..." The older lady at the booth said, but looked at her face. "You look really familiar. Did we meet before?"

"I'm afraid not." Cat answered, sighing softly. "I'm sorry, I don't have 30 jewels ma'am."

The lady looked at her for a couple of seconds before smiling. "I'll tell you what." She started. "You seem like a sweet young lady, and I can tell you really need to get to wherever you're going. My boss isn't here, so I'll print you a ticket."

"Thank you." Cat smiled and pushed the jewels towards her, only to have them pushed back.

"Keep it. You're gonna want some food when you arrive in Magnolia." She said.

Cat's mouth dropped in surprise as she put her jewels back in her pocket. The ticket booth lady handed her a ticket.

"You better get going, the train leaves in 15 minutes." She said.

"Okay. Thanks again!" Cat said as she ran towards the boarding train.

When she got inside, she found an empty booth by the window and sat down in it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the last train for Magnolia Town will be leaving in 5 minutes!" The conductor's voice yelled from a distance.

_I have no idea where I'm going... I don't know anything about Magnolia Town.. _she thought.

_**Just relax, you did a good job Cat. I'm proud of you...you'll be okay.**_

Cat nodded to no one in particular and leaned her head back against the chair, drifting off into a light sleep.

* * *

Hours later, she had arrived in Magnolia Town, and was surprised at how lively it was for being so early in the morning. Vendors were out, little kids were running around and playing, and the adults looked pretty laid back. It was definitely different from the rural-like area she had lived in for years, but it didn't intimidate her. She continued to walk around, trying to figure out where to go, and what to do next. At one point, she was looking down at the ground while she was walking, and accidentally crash into someone. Both of them stumbled back, and Cat fell on her butt.

"Ouch..." She said while she rubbed her head.

"Whoa! I'm sorry!"

Cat looked up and saw another girl looking down at her, with a concerned expression. She had a small figure, blue hair and was wearing a orange-ish dress. She held her hand out, and Cat took out, standing up slowly. _She looks like she's around my age but she's shorter than me, and I'm short_, she thought.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." The girl said.

"Oh no it was my fault, I was looking on the ground. Don't worry about it." Cat said.

The blue-haired girl titled her head to the side and smiled. "Hey, I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"You could say that." Cat answered.

"Cool, I'm Levy McGarden...but just call me Levy if that's a mouthful." Levy said, holding her hand out again.

"Cat Ambrosius." Cat took her hand and shook it. "But, you can just call me Cat."

"It's great to meet you Cat. It's nice to meet someone who doesn't tower over me." Levy joked.

"Ah, you get teased a lot for being short too, huh?" Cat asked.

"All the time. Being 5 feet sucks at times." Levy said.

"I feel you, I'm 5'3 and I'm used to being called 'Short stuff' and 'Shrimp'." Cat said.

"Ha, you get called that too?" Levy said.

The two girls started laughing, and Cat began feeling a little bit better about being in an unknown town, filled with unknown people.

"Levy!" Cat heard two male voices calling her name, and turned her head to where the voices were coming from. Two men who looked significantly older than her ran up to her. One of them stopped midway to catch his breath, and walked the rest of the way.

"What's up guys?" Levy asked.

"You...ran off too quick..." The bigger man said.

"Sorry, Droy. I kind of get carried away once I'm in deep thought." Levy said.

"Eh, it's okay." The other man said, looking at Cat. "Who's this little lady? She's not that much taller than you."

Levy blushed and shook her head, looking at Cat. "I'm sorry about them. Guys, this is Cat. Cat, this is Droy and Jet."

"Nice to meet you." Jet and Droy said.

"Likewise." Cat said back.

"So Kitty, where are you staying?" Levy said, coming up with her own nickname for Cat.

"Kitty?" Jet asked, confused.

"Uh...I don't really know." Cat said truthfully.

"You traveled here without a place to stay? That sucks." Droy said.

"Yeah, but I'll be okay. I'll find somewhere."

"Hmm..." Levy was in deep thought for a couple of seconds, before speaking up again. "Hey! You can definitely stay at Fairy Hills. It's the dormitory where me and some of the other girls from Fairy Tail lives."

"F-Fairy Tail? Wait, is that a guild?" Cat asked.

"Of course!" Levy exclaimed.

"Only the best guild in the entire kingdom." Jet said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"That sounds nice, but how am I gonna pay rent? I'm broke." Cat sighed heavily.

"Easy, you join Fairy Tail!" Levy clapped her hands together. "We do requests and get paid for it. You can use the money you earn from jobs to pay rent."

"Levy, are you sure about this?" Droy whispered in her ear. "She would have to ask Macao to join."

Levy chuckled and said, "I'm positive Droy. Cat will fit in just fine, and Macao never turns down someone who doesn't have a place to stay."

"Yeah, you're right about that. Alright, let's take Cat back to Fairy Tail."

"Great! Let's go then." Levy said happily.

Before Cat could get a word out, Levy grabbed her hand and began walking down the street, with Jet and Droy not too far behind. They eventually began walking towards a big guild hall building, and Cat's eyes opened wide. _So this is what a guild hall looks like. Ms. Celia told me so much about it..._

"We're here!" Levy said. "Cat, are you ready to meet your new home?"

"...Yup. I'm ready." Cat nodded softly.

* * *

**Hey! Soo this my first story, and I've had this idea in my mind forever. I hope you guys like, and I promise you won't regret reading this. Sorry if it starts off slow, but it'll eventually pick up and get better. Feel free to suggest things, review, follow, and all of that jazz! Thanks in advance!**


End file.
